The present invention relates to an emergency lifting or lowering device of an elevator which can help the carriage member of the elevator to move up or down to a nearest floor of the building in case of breakdown or power failure.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional elevator has a carriage member 1, steel ropes 2, a main motor 3 and a balance weight 4.
The carriage member 1 is received in a longitudinal passage of the building, and has wheels 11 and 12 fitted to a top side.
The steel ropes 2 are passed under the wheels 11 and 12, and connected to a top of the passage of the building from a fixed end portion 121. The steel ropes 2 are passed around the main motor 3 fitted to the top of the passage, and connected to the balance weight 4 from other end portion.
Thus, the carriage member 1 can be moved to a desired floor by means of the motor 3.
However, the motor 3 will stop running to prevent the carriage member 1 from moving up or falling down in case of power failure or breakdown. Consequently, the carriage member 1 stops between two adjacent floors, and the passengers can""t get off same safely until the breakdown or the power failure is handled; i.e. the passengers usually have to wait a relatively long time to get off in case of the breakdown or power failure.
Therefore it is a main object of the present invention to provide an emergency lifting or lowering device for an elevator such that the carriage member of the elevator can be moved up or down to a nearest floor for the passengers to get off the elevator immediately after a breakdown or power failure.
The emergency lifting or lowering device of an elevator of the present invention includes a power supply member, several toothed wheels and an emergency switch.
The power supply member is fitted to a top of the elevator passage provided for receiving the carriage member of the elevator. The power supply member is associated with a transmission toothed wheel.
The toothed wheels each has teeth locking into teeth of adjacent one of the toothed wheels. A first one of the toothed wheels is locked into teeth of the transmission wheel of the power supply member. The toothed wheels are each associated with a reeling member with first end portions of the hoisting steel ropes of the elevator wound therearound.
The emergency switch is disposed in the carriage member of the elevator, and electrically connected to an emergency power supply and the transmission toothed wheel for permitting the transmission toothed wheel to be activated to lift or lower the carriage member to a nearest floor of the building by means of turning the toothed wheel of the reeling member when a main motor of the elevator stops due to power failure or breakdown.